


Nox poem #8.

by NoxWrittingCorner



Series: Nox's personal poems. [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrittingCorner/pseuds/NoxWrittingCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little vent poem, maybe a reminder too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nox poem #8.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a quick vent poem, it isn't meant to be gramatically correct since it was done in a moment of strong emotion to feel less stressed.

_May the storm be brave_  
_and my heart an empty grave,_  
_upon my soul be cruel_  
_and feed me hatred as fuel._

_But bow shall I not_  
_nay, before make me knot the rope,_  
_for I refuse to bend to you_  
_when I have someone I won't break in my crew._  
_May waves be hell,_  
_and the fires be dark bell,_  
_call forth the horrible fate_  
_you'll find not my bowing date._

_Due I am for the death, aye sir,_  
_but due I am for my crew in ship._  
_My job a relentless steel,_  
_my soul the strongest steed._

_I shall do for him what I won't to you_  
_my whole good side to him,_  
_be he the bigest hypocrite,_  
_or a plain sad dummy._  
_nonetheless, my service and company I offer_  
_and refuge like no other._

_due I am for pain, aye sir,_  
_but due I am for my soldiers in the battlefield._  
_Humiliation, taunt and shame won't keep me still,_  
_only my soul destruction for me to sleep._

_For him I shall keep standing,_  
_recieving the beating constantly._  
_I care not for my pain_  
_as long as I keep him well,_  
_and may I became a wraith,_  
_should his hand be harmed._

_Due I am for hurt, aye sir,_  
_but due I am for my fighting mate in this hell._  
_This my grave will tell and my last words spell._

_For my brother I will stand this darkness ___

__\--  
Nox_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a sibling love/care for eachother btw


End file.
